Die For Love
by CanadianIdiot
Summary: .:: Tear Jerker::. From the poem 'Die For Love' Can't say whats its about without giving it away, so just read please!


Disclamer: I Own nothing not even this poem... but the story I do own!! GOT THAT !?! Good!!  
  
-Die for love-  
  
Pan son sat on a lone swing at the park. Tears were streaming down her face  
  
as she sobbed into her hands. Trunks briefs had broken up with her today. Their one year long relationship was shattered with four simple words 'I love someone else'  
  
~I sit in the park where I dwell  
  
For this boy I love so well  
  
He took my heart away from me  
  
Now he wants to set me free~  
  
He was at the park too. Sitting on a bench with that girl on his lap. Pan watched and listened as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Of course with Pan's Saiyan abilities she could hear everything they were saying. "I Love you Danielle your the sweetest girl I have ever met" Trunks whispered. "Even more than what's her face?" asked Danielle sweetly. "Pan?" Trunks stated harshly "Hell yeah!" Pan felt her heart tear in two all over again. She gasped for air and shook violently as she broke down and cried more than she had ever cried before.  
  
Tears continued to fall from her now burning red eyes as she ran towards her house. She entered and ran through the kitchen quickly, not stopping to talk to her mother who was once again in the kitchen "Pan ca-" was all Videl could utter before the sound of Pan's bedroom door closing could be heard throughout the house. 'Ahh its tough to be in love' Videl thought before sitting down with a fresh cup of tea.  
  
~I see a girl on his lap  
  
He says things to her he never said to me  
  
I ran home to cry on my bed  
  
Not a word to mother was said~  
  
Later that night, Gohan came home from work. "Hey sweetie, I'm home!" Gohan said upon entering the kitchen. "Hey dear" she replied, kissing him on the cheek "Can you do me a favor and check up on Pan for me please, she's been in her room all day and I'm getting worried. She didn't even come out for dinner." Videl said, finishing the few dishes from dinner. "Sure honey I'll go see what's wrong" Said Gohan, leaving the kitchen and going to Pan's room. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer.  
  
He slowly opened the door and gasped at what he saw. This was the last thing he would ever expect to see. There hung Pan, his only child. She had committed suicide. He looked at her pale lifeless face and shuddered at the way her eyes stared blankly towards him. Her body was limp and her skin had turned completely white with blue and purple around her mouth and neck. Gohan let the tears roll down his cheeks as he took his knife and cut his daughter from her deadly restraints.  
  
~Father came home late that night  
  
He looked at me from left to right  
  
He saw me hanging from a rope  
  
He took his knife to cut me down~  
  
As he held her in his arms, wishing to dende that this was all some terrible nightmare, he noticed a small piece of paper lying on her bed. He placed Pan on the bed and picked up the note. It read:  
  
~Dig my grave Dig it deep  
  
Dig my grave From head to feet  
  
And on the top place a dove  
  
And remember this, I died for love....~  
  
All Gohan could do now was his daughters' last wish. He picked her plush toy dove from off the bedside table and picked up Pan, taking her into the kitchen. Videl stood still clueless of what was going on when Gohan entered the room. She looked at the lifeless body in her husbands arms and starting shaking violently "is she..?" was all she could get out before she fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. Gohan put Pan on the floor and kneeled next to Videl, holding her in his arms while they cried together for their lost daughter. When Videl had stopped shaking they both went outside with Pan in Gohan's arms. He placed her on the ground next to the flower garden before starting to dig a hole for her to be buried in. Videl sobbed into her daughter's hair, saying her goodbyes.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading now all you have to do is review!! please! oh and if you liked this one please read goodbye by me! ok thanks 


End file.
